In a wire-type window regulator that drives a window glass up and down by pulling the window glass using wires (cables), the wires are tensioned when the regulator is in a completed state. Therefore, it is difficult, in terms of execution, to route the wires onto the regulator with the remaining components disposed in their completed state.
Patent Literature 1 has been proposed to attempt an improvement in productivity of a window regulator in which a carrier plate that holds a window glass is supported on a guide rail in a manner to allow the carrier plate to move relative to the guide rail in the lengthwise direction thereof, in which the guide rail is provided at one and the other end thereof with a wire guide and a drum, respectively, and in which the window regulator includes a raising wire which is wound around the wire guide to connect the drum and the carrier plate, and a lowering wire which connects the drum and the carrier plate without being wound around the wire guide. The drum housing that houses the drum is provided with a guide rail housing portion which allows the guide rail to move in the lengthwise direction thereof and restricts movement of the guide rail in directions orthogonal to the lengthwise direction of the guide rail; when installing the raising wire and the lowering wire, the relative position between the guide rail and the drum housing is determined so that the distance between the wire guide and the drum in the lengthwise direction of the guide rail becomes small, and the distance between the wire guide and the drum is increased to move each wire to a tensioned state by changing the relative position between the guide rail and the drum housing in the lengthwise direction of the guide rail after the installation of each wire. In this state, a restriction portion is formed by bending (cutting and raising) portions of the guide rail into lugs, and the relative movement between the guide rail and the housing in a direction to reduce the distance between the wire guide and the drum (a direction to loosen the wire tension) is restricted by engaging the restriction portion with an end of the drum housing.